


Sebastian, This is an Order

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anger, Confusion, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, Humour, I really like Snake in this fic i dunno man hes my fav in Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ciel got older he realised that revenge isn't the only thing on his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Ciel got older he started to notice changes happening to his body and mind, he started paying attention to the opposite gender more than a gentleman should, noticing the curves that make up a woman, the way they always smelt nicer than men and the way their soft skin would practically glow in the afternoon sun, Ciel started to notice womanly body language; the way they would sit if they were interested in what a man had to say and how they would act if they were flirting, in Ciel’s mind women weren’t as hard to read as men made them out to be, his fiancée Elizabeth always made sure he knew when she was annoyed or angry, or even if she was fangirling over his outfit of the day so he never really understood what men were talking about when they would say to him “Women are a hassle boy don’t rush getting into a relationship”  
Women were fine, what he didn’t understand were men, men were selfish and greedy, they never looked as good as women and didn’t smell half as beautiful as them either so he couldn’t quite understand why he was falling for one.

Ciel was in his study, writing some reports to send back to her majesty the queen when his mind started to wonder, even when he was trying to work his mind would go back to a certain man, or should he say demon that was currently in his life. Sebastian Michaelis, the demon he accidently summoned in his most desperate state had taken the form of a handsome butler, a butler fit for an earl; Ciel found himself thinking about his butler more often than he should, he would watch the way his slender legs would walk out of the room, the way his waistcoat would hug his amazing figure and the way his soft lips would move when he would say the famous sentence “yes my lord”

One night Ciel imagined what it would be like of Sebastian to whisper that famous line in his ear, breath ragged and strained, his lips itches away from his and to his horror the end result of his day dreaming caused something to happen in his underwear, Ciel wasn’t stupid, in fact he was far from the word, he knew what was happening to him and his pants and it made him sick to his stomach, why was he having day dreams about his butler? Yes his butler was so handsome it was distracting him from his daily life, he didn’t know how to handle this or who to talk to about what he was feeling, should he talk to his cook Bard? He couldn’t even cook a decent meal let alone help him, his gardener Finny? Out of the question. He would find a way to deal with his problem but himself without having the need to discuss with anyone. 

“Young master it’s time for afternoon tea”

Ciel looked up from his paperwork and was met by Sebastian rolling a food trolley into his study, he hadn’t actually got much work done due to the amount of day dreaming he did which automatically put him in a bad mood because now he was way off schedule. He watched the man stop the trolley before him and place a tea cup in front of him with an assortment of cakes.

“Today’s tea is a classic Earl Grey blend accompanied by an assortment of cakes; chocolate swiss, bake well tart and a lemon drizzle” 

Ciel started at the cakes and then returned his gaze back to his butler, the man was standing there with his usual smile, hands behind his back and head cocked to one side, his hair was looking shiner than usual and his clothes smelt freshly washed, it took everything Ciel had to compose himself around the man, every time she saw him his mouth would run dry and the urge to grab the man by his collar and kiss him was getting stronger, instead he cleared his throat and looked back at his work.

“Thank you Sebastian”

Sebastian was hesitant to leave but turned on his heel and aimed for the door, Ciel looked up in a questioning way to the man’s back, wondering what was wrong.  
“Is there a problem Sebastian?” The demon stopped in his tracks, just standing in front of the door for second before he turned around once again, facing his master.

“Young master forgive me if I am out of line but are you alright? You seem grumpier than usual”

Ciel felt the need to say “I’m grumpier than usual because for the first time in my life I’m experiencing sexual want” but he held his tongue, no good would come out of saying that.

“I’m fine Sebastian, be gone.”

From the corner of his eye he saw the butler bow and walk way, he watched the swaying figure walk closer and closer towards the door, he groan slightly, holding on to his desk to level himself, what was this feeling of sudden sexual desire? Why did he day dream about having Sebastian pinning him down to this very desk and having his way with him? Was he finally losing his mind?

“Oh and young master?”

Ciel looked at Sebastian with slight lidded eyes, trying to control the lust threaten to take over his mind and body, Sebastian was smiling his usual smile and Ciel hated everything about it.

“What is it now?”

“I couldn’t help noticing you watching the way I walk now days, is there something wrong with the outfit you picked out for me?

Ciel spat out a series of incoherent words, was he that obvious? No… Sebastian was a demon after all he was capable of seeing all and everything he wasn’t obvious, failing to answer the question Ciel merely looked back down at his desk, feeling his cheeks getting warmer by the second.

“N-n-no I wasn’t! I don’t know what you’re talkin-“  
“Or could it be that you’re young and going through a confusing time of your life and you’re finding your own gender attractive?"

Ciel was finding it extremely hard to breathe, he didn’t know what to say, the his throat had closed off making him unable to speak and he was coughing on his own spit. Should he tell him~? Just come out with it? Of course not. How could tell him something he didn’t understand himself?

“That’s enough Sebastian, I’m trying to work” Ciel finally spat out, his reply was louder than he thought it would be and his blush now apparent, a chuckle was heard from the doorway and Ciel glared at the laughing figure, he wasn’t prepared to have this conversation now, or ever for that matter.

"excuse me young master for the sudden question” Sebastian said before he exited the study and Ciel released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his lower region was pulsing in his weird scary but exciting rush, did Sebastian know but his feelings? Was this the end of him? He couldn't tell; all he could do was wait and watch Sebastian’s next movements to determine his answer, if the man did anything to push him further over the edge than he already was


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Ciel had noticed that the demon lurking around his house was trying his hardest to make his life a misery, bending down in front of him to pick things up, showing his perfect white teeth whilst smiling and Ciel didn’t know if he was going insane or not but he was pretty sure his suit had gotten tighter; hugging his body even more than it was originally was. It was a typical day in the Phantomhive household apart from the fact that, if it was possible, Ciel was angrier; he was stomping around shouting at the servants, telling them how useless they are and how they couldn’t do anything right, when Sebastian tried to serve him his hourly cup of tea he told him to put his hands out and poured the boiling contents into the man’s hands, telling him to start over; he even shouted at poor Tanaka for apparently “just being there”.

All the servants of the house was worried about the young master, they knew he was always a bit of a troubled child but they had never seen like this before, it was starting to worry them.

“Jheeze what a little brat” Bard commented whilst blowing out a puff of smoke, today he was told to “stop burning the house down and get cooking lessons from a professional” and it put him in a shit mood, he didn’t think he was that bad of a cook, okay sure he wasn’t as good as Sebastian but back in his army days he was the best damn cook for miles.  
“He’s lucky he’s got us, what the hell is he doing walking around spreading his dark mood?”

“Bard! Don’t talk about the young master like that! He’s just having a bad day that’s all” Mey Rin was putting away some plates when she overheard Bard talking down about their young master, today she was told by Ciel to “change your glasses or get out my mansion” in which she ran to the bathroom to cry for 30 minutes.

“There’s a bad day and then there’s being straight up rude, he even got at Mr Tanaka” Tanaka sat in the corner of the kitchen smiling with a cup of green tea in his hand, sipping it from time to time.

It was at that moment Finny, the mansions gardener, ran into the kitchen with his hands over his eyes, he threw himself on the table exhaling quiet sobbing noise, the rest of the servants looked at each other, already knowing what had happened.

“Finny what’s wrong?”  
“The young master... he… he… he told me my gardening was bad” the boy cried out, not lifted his face from the table, truth be told the boy was terrible at gardening, he somehow managed to burn the plants and it was still a wonder to them all where he got the fire from to accomplish this when he was banned from Sebastian from touching the flame torch but he did try his hardest to please and that’s what happened.

Bard stood up from his seat and clenched his fist, he was sick of the young masters attitude today, it was completely uncalled for, whatever his problem was he didn’t need to take it out on the staff.

“I’m gonna go talk to the young master” a series of protest echoed throughout the kitchen, all in which the man ignored, someone needed to tell him what an ass he was being and that he couldn't do this to people, when he felt a hand violently tug at his sleeve Bard stopped his walking and turned around, Finny was on the floor holding on to his chef’s jacket, unfallen tears glistened his eyes and his mouth was curved into a cute frown, Bard felt his heartstrings tug at the sight of the boy, was he acting too rash?  
“Bard…” Finny began as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. “Please don’t… I’m sorry for crying I won’t do it again I promise”

Bard dropped to his knees and took Finny’s hands into his, for the few years he'd known the boy he knew that he rarely cried, he only displayed such emotion when something truly upset him so the fact that he’s crying now proves that the young master has gotten to him that much.

“Finny… you’re crying”  
“Wah no I’m not!” Finny replied trying to wipe away any evidence of tears, Bard chuckled a little. “I’m just going to go talk to him there’s nothing to be afraid of-“

“Talk to who?” everyone turned their heads to see where the new voice had come from, Sebastian was standing by the doorway accompanied by Snake, the two of them were carrying the new tea sets that were recently ordered for the young master, Snake stood behind Sebastian with his usual deadpan expression; his snakes, Wilde and Goethe were his company for today; one wrapped around his neck peaking at the top of his head and the other wrapped around his shoulder hissing, they had walked in on Finny and Bard’s emotional moment and it irritated the cook. Placing his hand on the table he hoisted himself up to his feet and glared at the butler, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, exhaling a grey cloud before he started talking.

“Have you seen the young master today?”  
“Not since he poured hot tea into my hands no, why?”

Everyone in the kitchen stared at Sebastian with shock, not quite believing what they just heard.  
“He- he poured hot tea into your hands?”  
“Freshly boiled Darjeeling tea imported from West Bengal for the young master, such a waste”

Bard clenched his fist again, that was crossing the line.

“This is what I’m talking about why is he in such a bad mood?”  
Sebastian looked at the cook perplexed, was the young master in a bad mood? He hadn’t noticed.  
“Maybe he didn’t get enough sleep last night” says Wilde” Snake chimed in from behind Sebastian, his snakes also hissing as if they too were putting out their opinions to the group.

“No… we’ve served the young master for a long time and we’ve never seen him like this… even when he hasn’t had enough sleep” Mey Rin commented, finishing the folding and listening to the conversation the group was having.

“And so you wanted to have a nice little talk with him?” Bard noticed the humour in Sebastian’s voice and it pissed him off to no end, who did he think he was to humour him?  
“That was the plan yes, you got a prob-“

Before he could even finish his sentence Sebastian was in front of him, a smile that was too wicked to be classed as nice and the crimson in his eyes burning like the fiery depth of hell, Bard felt like he if he stared long enough he would see the souls of the damned, calling out for him to help and a sliver of fear ran up his spine.  
“Do you need a reminder of what your role is in this house? Know your place” when an audible gulp was heard from the cook Sebastian leaned back again, smiling to the rest of the staff.

“I apologise for what’s happened to you all today, I was not aware the young master was in a terrible mood, I can assure you all you’re not as bad as he says”  
Turning on his heel he walked towards the door but first stopped in front of the mansions footman.  
“Snake please take care of the young masters tea set” Sebastian placed the set on top of the one Snake was already holding and watched as the boy struggled to keep a hold on both boxes in his grip.

“Oi there, where do you think you’re going? Says Goethe” Snake said lowly, the sweat in his brow starting to run.

Sebastian grabbed the door handle and turned to flash one of his world famous smiles, his eyes shaped like crescent moons and a grin that couldn’t be trusted.

“As the butler of the Phantomhive Mansion what would I be if I couldn’t make our young master happy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel paced up and down in his bedroom, the thoughts he had been having recently were getting more vivid, they were now invading his dreams, a place he couldn’t control and the result of them were his lower half reacting, for the past few days he had been waking up with an erection and it was becoming problematic; he had to force himself wake up earlier than the expected time Sebastian would come to wake him up so he could deal with the problem at hand and this morning was no exception.

In the dream he was tied to his bed with one of his leather belts whilst Sebastian licked his way down his chest, stopping to play with his nipples, he never knew the tongue of a demon could be so smooth; it was like running pure silk along his chest and it made Ciel want to scream aloud, he wasn’t sure how to react to such a good feeling, he wasn’t use to such a sensation coursing through his body, his hands tightens round the belt; desperate for something to hold on to as the wet organ licked patterns around the bud, he arched off the bed before slamming back down again; his breathing pattern unstable and erratic.

“S-seb-as-tian” Ciel just barely breathed out, he could feel his erection rubbing against the inside of his trousers and it was only adding to the sweet pleasure he was currently receiving, he could feel Sebastian’s smile against his chest; the same smile he always smiled… a demons smile…

“Would you like me to stop?"  
“No…”

Ciel always woke up at that part of the dream like clockwork, he woke up sweating and panting and when he looked under his duvet he could see the tent pitched under his night dress, he covered his face with the sheet and groaned, he didn’t understand why this was happening to him, did he like Sebastian? No. Did he find him sexually attractive? Yes, unfortunately.

Ciel looked at the tent again and sighed, it was 5:30am and Sebastian came to wake him up at 6am on the dot so he had half an hour to deal with his problem or its going to get embarrassing. Slowly Ciel slid his hand down his stomach, feeling arousal grow in the pit of his stomach from knowing his hand was inches away from touching himself directing, lifting his night dress up to his chest he slid his hand under his underwear and gripped his erection roughly, gasping at the contact; pulling the problem out of his underwear he started moving his hand slowly, tilting his head back as pleasure washed over him, he knew that if he thought of something erotic it would help speed the process along so that what he did, his mind wondered back to the dream he had not too long ago, Sebastian’s wet tongue gliding along his nipples and chest, running his slender fingers over the newly forming bulge in his pants and before Ciel knew it his hand movements were erratic, head thrown back in a silence scream as he worked his way up and down his shaft, Ciel bent his legs so that he could spread them wider; giving himself better access when his underwear pooled at his feet, his breath was hitching and he was arching off the bed with little whimpers, he couldn’t believe how good this was feeling, tossing his head from side to side he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning aloud although the little noises escaping his throat was no longer in his control.

Raising one hand up he ran it through his hair, tugging at it slightly as he released little puffs of air, in his mind it wasn’t his hand touching him; it was Sebastian’s, he saw the tall man leaning over, one of his hands pumping his member for all it was worth and his lips attached to his neck, licking up to his ear, Ciel could feel an immense amount of pressure in his lower abdomen and knew he was close, picking up the pace again Ciel started moving his hand even faster, pulling at his hair harder, he was so close it could taste a faint metallic taste in his mouth, he moved his hand under his pillow and slid it over his face; biting down on the soft material, the sweat from his hands were aiding his movements; making it easier to slide up and down and when Ciel swiped his thumb over the tip of his erection he came, screaming into the pillow as he clutched the bed sheet.

It took a few seconds for Ciel to come back to his senses from his orgasm and realise that number.1 Sebastian would be here soon and number.2 what he has just done, he let go of his now limp organ and reached down to pull his underwear up and noticed he still had the evidence of what he had done on his hands, he wiped his hands on the bed sheet and attempted to pull his underwear up once again, laying in silence as he waited to be “woken up” from his slumber. 

Ciel tapped at his lip, thinking about how to solve this problem of him, it had put him in the worst mood possible and he knew that his servants were probably crying somewhere but that was the least of his worries, what he needed to figure out was how to stop these unwanted feelings, the way he is feeling about Sebastian is that kind of way you should feel about a loved one… this is the way he should feel about Elizabeth but he didn’t… at least not yet maybe, he’ll grow into it…

Ciel stopped pacing and looked out his window, he could see Finny tending to the summer roses, watering each one individually and cutting some to place probably on the dinner table tonight, watching the boy at work almost made him feel bad about his comment earlier, he wasn’t useless, he’s not the best gardener but not useless… he looked so happy whilst he pruned them, sometimes Ciel noticed that he would talk to the plants; asking them to grow big and pretty to please him and it made Ciel chuckle because he didn’t understand how one boy with such a terrible background could put all that behind him and be so happy, it almost made Ciel jealous.

A knock at his bedroom door interrupted him from his thoughts and he was pulled back to reality, the reality was that he was angry and very sexually frustrated.

“Come in” he called out, not bothering to see who it was.  
“Ah young master” Ciel felt a chill run through him at the sound of the visitor, the last person he wanted to converse with right now.  
“What is it Sebastian, I’m busy”  
“I can see that you are” Sebastian commented with a hint of sarcasm in his voice “I’m sorry to bother you but the servants seem quite troubled today”

At that comment Ciel did turn around to face Sebastian, troubled? What for?

“What’s wrong with them?”  
“well it seems you’ve been releasing your anger on them all day” that he could believe, Ciel had notice that his comments to some of the staff were quite out of line once he thought about it but at the time he didn’t care so much, did it really upset them that much?

“I didn’t insult Snake”

He saw Sebastian raise a hand to his mouth and cough back a laugh, not really understand what the joke was.

“According to Snake you did…”

What? When? Ciel thought back to any encounter he might have had with the footman today…

~~~

“Huh? You’re one of Snakes snakes right? What are you doing sliding around my mansion so freely? Don’t you have a box to be in?” 

~~~

He had forgotten that Snake communicates with his snakes; Ciel didn’t really see that as an insult he was just asking…  
Turning back to the window with a tut he continued to watch the gardener frolic among the flowers, he didn’t really have time to talk about such ridiculous things or did he want to be in the same room as Sebastian at the moment.

“If that all you wanted to tell me you can leave I have better things to worry about”

Ciel suddenly felt a warmth on his back and a hand turning his face around, when another arm circled around his waist he felt a familiar pang of arousal in his lower region.  
“Oh? And what things might that be?” he heard the voice whisper in his ear, he didn’t know when but Ciel closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose, the hand around his waist was rubbing circles in his hip and the hand on his face was stroking his cheek, Ciel felt like he finally understood the phase “succumb to a demons whisper” because he could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into the dark abyss that was Sebastian’s touch and he was enjoying it, his manhood was pulsing rapidly and his chest was failing to collect enough oxygen in the time he needed it the most.

“Sebastian” Ciel managed to breathe out, the form behind pressing more into him and he could feel the outline of the man genitals on his back, it wasn’t helping his awakening member either, this entire situation wasn’t but for some reason Ciel couldn’t find it in him to stop it.  
“Is this what you’ve wanted?” before Ciel could stop himself he breathed out a “yes” and heard the taller man chuckle in response, the vibrations of the laugh flowing straight through Ciel himself.

“All you needed to do was ask, I am your butler after all” Sebastian bit a patch of skin behind Ciel’s ear and was rewarded with a light moan, everything was happening so fast was this another dream?

Ciel had enough willpower to push Sebastian off and turn around, this is what he wanted, what he had been dreaming about for the past few weeks and now the chance was here he'd be a fool to let it go.

“Sebastian this is an order, make love to me”

Ciel watched as Sebastian’s face changed from slight shock to a grin, baring his sharp teeth for him to see, bending down he took hold of one of Ciel’s boots and started unlacing it, Ciel watched Sebastian watching him as he pulled each lace from their hole and let it fall; gently removing the shoe from his foot when he was done followed by his sock. He watched the demon as he kiss every inch on the sole of his foot and each toe it came with before looking back up again at him, eyes burning with desire and want as he spoke his famous last words.

“Yes, my lord”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting to spicy for the pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! oh boy why did this take me so long update huh? because I'm actual shithead that's why, that's literally the only reason!
> 
> First I had writers block with this fic because, I dunno if you guys have read any of my other fics but you've probably noticed that the writing form is a bit more modern? whilst with black butler everything is olden days and Victorian and stuff plus I needed to keep the whole master/butler relationship thing going on so yeah that was a struggle.  
> AND I had work and stuff T_T basically I'm just a trashboat I'm sorry but I'm back again with a BRAND NEW CHAPTER! *crowd cheers* I hope you all enjoy!

Sebastian placed Ciel’s foot down and stood up, pulling the younger boy roughly by the arm and against himself and heard the boy grunt at the harshness of the pull, Ciel’s hand automatically went to rest on the demons shoulders as he felt arms circled around his waist once again, he still didn’t know if this was a dream or not because everything had happened all too quickly but if the pressure in his trousers were anything to go by he would think this was all too real for him to deal with.

He felt Sebastian bent down and press small kisses along his neck, kisses as light as the touch of a feather and Ciel wasn’t sure if the pair of lips were touching him or if it was just his imagination, the grip around his waist tightened and pulled him in closer so that his body was flush against the demons, Ciel noticed his arms were in an awkward place because one hand was on Sebastian’s shoulders and the other clutching his arm so he took the liberty of wrapping them around the taller man’s neck instead and heard him chuckle in response.

“My lord” he heard the demon start from his neck, his breath tickling his ear a little. “Is there something in mind you wanted me to do to you?”

Sebastian bent the small boy back slightly, leaving his Adams apple exposed for him to attack, he trailed his tongue along the small bump on Ciel’s throat, feeling the vibrations of the boys whine on his tongue, did he have something in mind? Of course he did, he wanted Sebastian to take him like a damsel in distress and be rough, have sex with him like he hated his very being.

“Well?” Ciel was busy feeling what was happening to his neck when he realised Sebastian was still waiting for his answer, he pulled on the butlers hair a little, hoping that he would stop mouthing his throat and allow him to talk.

Sebastian stopped when he felt the tug on his neatly combed hair and looked up, wondering what was wrong. “Young master?” Ciel lifted his head up and locked his eyes on the butlers red ones, his orbs were glazed over with lust and pure desire, a look the demon had never seen before and it made him want to laugh because he never would of thought such a cute little boy was capable of looking the way he did now.

“Sebastian… do not hold back” At that comment Sebastian did laugh only because he was glad, he wasn’t sure how long he would have to keep up this kind touch charade and now that his master had given him permission not to hold back he was going to rip through him like he was taking his soul now. Sebastian dropped his arms from Ciel’s body and placed them behind his knees and lifted the boy into a bridal position to carry him to his queen size bed.

There was nothing romantic about the way Sebastian threw the boy down or the way he climbed over of him either, Ciel’s face was flushed a deep pink, the control in his body slowly evaporating and hair fanning against the pillow, Sebastian hovered over him with a smile and watched his masters chest heave up and down, he was this out of breath already? They hadn’t even started yet… he made a mental note to get Ciel and the servants to participate in more physical activities when this was over.

“Hurry up” Ciel said pulling Sebastian out of his day dream; he wanted to do this so he could get back to his normal life without having these feelings anymore, maybe if he gave into pleasure this once the fantasies would go away.

Sebastian leaned back on his heel and locked eyes with his master as he started unbuttoning his shirt, his usual grin on his face as he slowly popped the buttons out of their holes. Ciel watched the material around the man become loose, and when all the buttons were out watched the demon shrugged out of it; revealing his defined upper body and toned arms.

Ciel unconsciously licked his lips, he had no idea Sebastian’s body was so well kept; it was most likely he didn’t keep fit via exercise because he had taken the form of the perfect butler when they made the deal but still… he didn’t know… Ciel reached a hand out to trace the outline of the man’s abs and heard a sigh from above, it looked like Sebastian was enjoying what he was doing and it egged him on to do more; made him want to hear more of those sounds.

“My lord” he heard the butler say with his eye still closed, he didn’t know if the demon was capable of feeling pleasure due to his inability to feel but he saw that the man’s eyes were closed and his lips were parted as he breathed out little puffs of air as Ciel allowed his hands to wander along his chest, mapping out every inch of skin that he touched. It was at that moment he felt his wrist grabbed and placed above him, Sebastian’s face close to his at that point and body completely on top of his, he tried to control his breathing the best he could but it was proven difficult when his dreams were being played out in real life, he was sure Sebastian could already feel his erection pushing against his slacks but he failed to care, in fact, he wanted to be touched as soon as possible.

Ciel bucked his hips into Sebastian’s and heard the man laugh although he failed to see how his desperate attempt at getting some kind of friction was amusing.

"My my my lord, aren’t you an impatient one” Sebastian said as he moved his lips to Ciel’s collarbone and placed open mouth kisses along it, sucking on areas and licking the soon to blossom bruises, he heard a whine escape the earls throat, a desperate plea to hurry up his doing and Sebastian couldn’t help smiling against his masters skin, he was so young and so full of energy, he wasn’t even doing anything yet.

The chants of his name was Sebastian’s signal to hurry up his teasing, and if the look in his masters eye was anything to go by he’d be wise to stop having fun over Ciel’s desperation.

“Yes my lord?” he asked and slid his large hands to Ciel’s slender and tiny ones. “What would you like me to do?”

“y-you know… what I want…” he didn’t want to say it, as much as Ciel had thought about it day and night for weeks saying what he wanted aloud was whole different thing, something way too embarrassing for him to spit out. He heard the demon hum and raise his head to look at him, a look that gleamed with taunt.

“I’m afraid I don’t, I need an order” This was turning out to be more of a nightmare than the wonderful dream Ciel was hoping for, he couldn’t say what he wanted, he thought Sebastian was smart enough to use his initiative and act on his own, and usually the demon did, however, but right now he was trying to make Ciel’s life hell, and unfortunately it was working.

Sebastian slid lower on the bed but his eyes never left Ciel’s as he folded the young boy’s legs at the knees and rested his face in between them, inhaling the sweet scent of imported lavender soap that he’d used on his skin only that morning.

“I can only do what I am commanded to- “Sebastian started and walked his fingers down Ciel’s thighs, a trail of goosebumps arising under the pads of his fingers. “I am merely a butler”

Ciel groaned as Sebastian’s fingers trailed to the inside of his thighs and tickled the flesh that laid there, this was his first time doing anything remotely intimate and hated the way his body responded to every single touch of the demons hands, with every slide of Sebastian's nimble fingers against his skin Ciel felt a bolt of electric rip though him, to the point where he had to clutch the sheets under his ass for support. And when Sebastian’s lips replaced his fingers Ciel couldn’t help the moans that’s escaped his lips and trickled down to Sebastian’s ears.

“Just do something” Ciel breathed out, it almost sounded like a plea to his ears but he knew damn well he wasn’t doing to stoop low enough to beg to a creature of the underworld.

“Like what?” Sebastian replied and Ciel groaned when his cold lips creeped further up to the place Ciel wanted to be touched the most. “Tell me what is it you desire”

“Sebas-“ his name slipped out of Ciel’s mouth like it was the easiest thing to do, like it was meant to roll off his tongue like it was the sweetest of sugar and when Sebastian’s lips reached the junction of his hips he couldn’t take it anymore, embarrassment or not Ciel would have to live it down.

“Use y-your mouth” Ciel gasped out and tried to buck his hips up but was pushed back down against the mattress by Sebastian’s forceful push.

“Just use your mouth”

“Where?”

“Everywhere!” Ciel didn’t realise he was shouting until his voice reached his own ears and the once embarrassment he felt had upgraded into humiliation. “Just… kiss me everywhere… anywhere…”

He just needed this one night, to give in to his urges so he could return back to his normal life and only stress over his company, he needed this… deserved this… He heard Sebastian chuckle against his skin and look up to roam his eyes over Ciel’s flushed face before muttering. “Yes, my lord".

 

o0o

 

 

This was something he was meant to share with Elizabeth once he’d grown older and more experienced, Ciel didn’t think he’d be experiencing such feelings at the age of thirteen and in some aspect summoning Sebastian was a mistake, he shouldn’t be enjoying the cool touches of the demons finger tips against his heated stomach or the burning trail his lips were leaving down his body, he shouldn’t, and yet his fingers was tangled in the said man’s hair begging for more, longing for the teasing to stop and get straight to business and yet something within him loved the tender touches as well.

Maybe this was something he’d always loved, maybe his masochistic side was always buried deep within him in fear that if released it would look inappropriate to others and himself, but now that he was alone with Sebastian in his sleeping quarters this side of him didn’t intent to remain buried any longer, but instead was taking over his entire being.

“Sebastian please” Ciel was never one to beg but he felt this situation called for it, and if anything he could silence the man later on if the subject was ever risen in attempt to embarrass him.

“Please just do something” The older man smirked and looked up at the same time Ciel looked down, and when lustful blue eyes met taunting red ones Ciel didn’t need to ask what he was doing, because he already knew and took a deep breath when the cold of Sebastian’s fingers walked down his legs and wrapped them around his erection.

It wasn’t the feel of Sebastian’s hand working over him that made Ciel moan out profanities, nor was it when the same pair of lips that had been leaving their mark long his body attached themselves to his dusted nipple, but the low hum that shot through Ciel’s chest that did it.

“My lord can I suggest that you lower your voice? We wouldn’t want to worry the servants” the demon mumbled against Ciel’s torso. It wasn’t so much that Ciel didn’t want to keep his voice down, he wished he could but whilst Sebastian’s large hand was working over him so expertly and his tongue was making shapes against his sensitive nipple Ciel couldn’t help the noises that were being released.

He arched against the butler as his groan echoed throughout the vast room and when his slender finger pulled on black hair he heard the man grunt against his chest.

This was better than his dreams by far, better than his own hand, the pangs of a signalled release was thumping in Ciel’s gut, his heart was beating way past the recommended 60-100 beats per minute, he wanted Sebastian to stop, or at least slow down until his mind wasn’t a haze of lust but every time he opened his mouth to say something a moan answered instead much to his annoyance.

He hadn’t noticed when he’d started aiding Sebastian’s hand with tiny hip thrust either but they only added to his pleasure, and Ciel only really knew he’d succumb to pleasure once he allowed his head to hit the pillow and exhale the gasp he’d been holding.

“S-Sebastian…” Ciel croaked out with gritted teeth, he could feel the man smiling against him and every hum that shot through his torso pierced his heart like the demon was trying to drag it out his ribcage. “Stop this…” he didn’t want to stop, he was so close and yet so far from his original goal, the burning coils of lust in his gut was increasing with every stroke of Sebastian’s hand and the static behind his eyelids were taking over the darkness that laid before.

The strained scream that slipped through Ciel’s teeth surprised himself as well as Sebastian; the man pumped him through his orgasm and chuckled at Ciel’s weak attempt to push him off once he’d soiled his milky skin.

“Oh dear my lord” Sebastian said whilst moving from Ciel’s bed to stand once more and fix his outfit.

“You’re a mess, this won’t do” For the first time in his life Ciel didn’t care what he looked like, he knew that he looked a mess, he knew that if Bard or Mey-Rin walked into his room and saw him half dressed with semen dripping down his leg he’d probably have to fire them due to his own embarrassment but as the post orgasmic glow fluttered through his mind wondering what he looked like was truly the last thing he wanted to think about.

“Run me a bath” he whispered and saw the butler’s usual smile curved on his lips from the corner of his eye. “

"Of course my lord, anything else?” Ciel stopped for a second before he sighed and sat up to lean against his elbows, his mangled hair and creased clothing making him feel like a common pauper.

“Carry me there” he added after a while, and when his eyes met Sebastian’s watched him bow slightly with a smile so sweet it could fool the best of people.

“Yes, my lord”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry i'll be back soon, hopefully I won't disappear for as long as I did before
> 
> See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> see you next chapter!


End file.
